


Drarry One-Shots

by Ally_Rye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Rye/pseuds/Ally_Rye
Summary: Just some One-Shots of your favorite couple. Some dark, some a little fluffy, some just straight-up wtf. But it’s okay. Thanks for reading.





	Drarry One-Shots

I woke feeling light headed from last night. Pansy, Blaise, and I decided to stay in the 8th year common room for a party which happened every Saturday night. 

We had only gone to this one because the golden trio wasn’t supposed to be there. Once they had shown up, Pansy suggested we leave. Of course not before I had consumed so much firewhiskey that I could barely talk. 

When there is nothing else to do at a party where your only two friends are trying to find a quick noncommittal shag and everyone else is ignoring you, there isn’t much to do other than drown out your sorrows in Firewhiskey. 

After the war, people had begun to mock the three of us for “being committed to him.” What people hadn’t known was that after Potter had left Hogwarts we hatched a plan. We would pack our bags and go looking for a sanctuary where we could get away from all of the war. My mother had figured out our plan and urged us to leave as soon as we could. That’s when Potter came back. 

Swinging in and saving everyone. He foiled our plan and just like that there was no reason to leave again. Until now, where everyone is always looking down at us through judging eyes and gossiping mouths.

2 weeks ago, when the term had first started, Potter had pulled me into a broom closet. He told me that he was sorry for acting like such a git and that he would like it if we could be friends. I babbled incoherently and he said he’ll take that as a yes. It wasn’t my fault that he was standing so close to me and all I could see in the dark were two green orbs of light that seemed to be staring into my soul. After our brief encounter I had kept my distance from Potter and wondered why I could not form words.

In the first couple moths after the war, I had the chance to go out and do things I previously couldn’t under Voldemort’s reign. I ventured out and met new people and I began to feel conflicted about my current likes in gender. I went out in the muggle world and after a few quick blow-jobs with a couple guys I began to feel empty inside. I decided to head back to Hogwarts to finish my education. 

After a little while I decided it would be time to get up and shower then go to the Great Hall before i miss breakfast. Not before, of course, I take a hangover potion. 

When I walked into the Great Hall, there was Potter walking in at the same time as me. I tried to speed up but The Savior was too fast. “Draco.” Shit. Turning around, I noticed he was extremely close to me. 

“Yes, Potter?” I drawled. “So” he’s nervous “We have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I wanted to know if you would like to hang out. It just seems like there’s a lot of animosity between us that I’d like to clear up. That and I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all summe- Oh my god. Sorry. Um- never mind Draco. I’ll see you around.” Wow. That was a lot. “Potter. I’ll see you in the Great Hall on Saturday at 10. Be there.” Now, what should I wear.


End file.
